Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 9 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 28 }{ 7 } $
Solution: $ = 6 \times 9 + 7 \times 4 $ $ = 54 + 7 \times 4 $ $ = 54 + 28 $ $ = 82 $